


Pins and Needles

by fucktheon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktheon/pseuds/fucktheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he holds Tanaka’s hand, it’s a pretty magical thing. Ok sure, it wasn’t perfect... but it was pretty awesome, if he does say so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> requested by chromochaotic on tumblr. there seriously needs to be more tanahina fic on this gay earth.

It was early in the morning, the kind of early when no one really wants to be awake. No one normal anyways. But that’s the sort of crap you do when you want to become Karasuno’s next “small giant”. You eat your vegetables, stay in school, and show up to your ridiculously early morning practices. 

Morning practice usually flies by quickly enough. Everyone is eager to get themselves heated up and out of the gym as soon as possible to see if they can catch a nap before class starts. Hinata would much rather spend the extra time practicing, however. He stayed behind, practicing his spikes with Kageyama for just a while longer. “One more” became another, and another, and another. 

He never could get over how amazing it was to do that freak quick set. The way his heart beat accelerated, all the nerves in his body on fire and all his senses heightened to their max. The best part of all was the tingling in his palms where the ball hit, the pins and needles and pink skin. If anyone ever asked Hinata what the best part of volleyball was, he’d have to say it was this. 

That sort of stuff was always on his mind for a while after practice. He was so focused on the spikes he did during practice that he barely noticed Tanaka leaning on the dirty gymnasium wall outside. When Hinata did notice him though, he couldn’t help but admire how tough and cool he looked. He really looked up to Tanaka quite a bit, and who couldn’t? The guy was an amazingly good wing spiker. Not only that, but he was smart and funny and helpful and aw geeze was there anything Hinata DIDN’T like about him? A red hot blush spread over his face at the thought, clashing awfully with his bright ginger hair. 

“Hey Hinata! Daichi told me to wait up and make sure you two didn’t trash the gym,” Tanaka said as he walked over to the first year. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Hinata’s very obvious, very red blush, obviously trying not to crack a joke about it. After all, he was supposed to be a responsible and reliable senpai now. 

“Huh? Wh—? Y-yeah, i’m fine,” Hinata replied with a nervous, shaky chuckle. “I think maybe I just practiced too hard just now…?” 

“You sure don’t look fine, kiddo. Need me to take you to the nurse?” 

Oh god how embarrassing. “No no, definitely not! Sorry for all the trouble, Tanaka. I’m fine really.” 

“If you say so. But, i’m gonna walk you to class to make sure you get there okay,” Tanaka insists, putting a hand on his hips and delivering one of his patented Angry Glares. “And there is nothing you're gonna say or do to convince me otherwise so we might as well get going.” He threw his head back with a sharp laugh, and Hinata matched it with a nervous squawk of his own.

Sometimes things happen faster than you can really process them in real-time, before you can formulate a response. That’s kind of how Tanaka’s hand ended up in a vice-like death grip around his own, dragging him along like a scolding parent might do a child. This is seriously not the way he pictured this to go. 

“U-um… Tanaka?”

“Hm?” 

“That sorta hurts.”

“Shit, my bad,” the large, rough hand around his slackened. Tanaka slowed his pace and as their hands swung between them, he found a way to sneak his fingers between Hinata’s. That was more like it. “Is that any better?” he asks, with a slight bashfulness in his voice that Hinata can’t tell is real or imagined. 

All he can manage to do is give a few brisk nods, keeping his face turned away to hid the bright red color that returned to his face. Having one of your upperclassmen teammates hold your hand and walk you to class was something kinda hard to process and deal with. His hand was starting to sweat and clam up against Tanaka’s and that only served to make him feel even more embarrassed. 

Through the sticky sweat, he could feel something else too. A familiar feeling that he loved. It was the pins and needles, not so different from the tingling he got after spiking a toss that was sent his way. Except this time the tingling spread up his arm, all through his body. His heart was pumping just like when he was on the court, too. If holding Tanaka’s hand made him feel as good as doing the freak quicks did, then maybe he should do this more often. 

“Whats with the face? You look kinda like a little tomato,” Tanaka’s voice broke through his internal monologue. He laughed at his own comment, though not maliciously. 

Hinata’s twisted his face into what he thought was a look of indignation and he shouted, “Ahh! Don’t call me a tomato! What the heck kind of comparison is that!?”

“Hey hey, don’t worry. It’s kinda cute actually,” Tanaka admits, between laughs. “Anyways, here’s your class. See you later at practice.” And with that, their fingers loosened and their hands broke apart. A rush of cool air blew over his suddenly free hand, and the tingling stopped soon after. He small pout pulled at his lips, but he didn’t say anything. 

He just lifted the same hand to give Tanaka a dazed wave as he walked away. Later in class, he couldn’t help but spend most of the time staring into his hand thinking about how nice and awesome it was to hold hands. He wondered if he would feel that way about holding someone else’s hands. Somehow he doubted it.

One thing was for sure though. Every time he hit a ball across the net and got those telltale pins and needles, he’d have a certain wing spiker on his mind.


End file.
